


Black Vow

by CaptStrawberry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptStrawberry/pseuds/CaptStrawberry





	1. Chapter 1

It was the summer of 2014.  
Matthew Williams is a Canadian in an American high school. Matthew was a senior at Washington high. He was a straight A student, he did very well in school and he never got in trouble. Matthew was quiet and he didn't make much friends. One day Matthew received an invitation from the popular kid, Alfred F. Jones. Matthew was confused at first, but then he read what the invite had said. Matthew smiled as he read it. It was an invite to a party for all of the seniors. Matthew couldn't believe that he was noticed by the popular kid. But there was a note on the back that had said “By the way Francis will be there.” Matthew’s heart skipped a beat as he read it. Matthew had been crushing on a french boy named Francis Bonnefoy from Paris. He had known Francis since 6th grade and he had developed a crush on the French boy ever since. Francis and Matthew were not very close, but the feelings still developed.  
Matthew went through the whole day thinking about Francis. It was impossible for Matthew focus on anything. He couldn't help but blush while he was thinking about the French boy. Even when Matthew went to his job, kept thinking about Francis. Matthew worked at McDonald's and he has been working there ever since he started high school. Matthew’s British manager, Arthur Kirkland, had noticed Matthew’s behavior, but Arthur chose to say nothing. One day later Matthew walks in to see Francis working behind the counter. He blushes as he drops his backpack, making Francis look at him. Francis smiles seeing the blushing Canadian and he says in a soft voice “Bonjour Mathieu.~” Matthew stood there not knowing what to do. “Matthew, I see that you have met your new co-worker.” he heard his British manager say from behind him. “He works here now!” Matthew practically yelled. “Is there something wrong with that?” Matthew looked at his manger and he shook his head. “No.” “Good, then get to work.” Arthur said in a mean voice. For the rest of the work day Matthew became clumsy. Every time Matthew and Francis were alone working together, Francis flirted with Matthew. Of course Matthew would blush heavily.  
Sunday  
After a weekend of working with Francis. Matthew walks to Arthur's office, while approaching the office door, he hears strange noises. Despite the strange noises, Matthew nocks on the door. After five minutes of shuffling, Matthew hears a British voice telling him to come in. Matthew opened the door to see Alfred standing next to Arthur's desk. “Did I interrupt something?” Matthew asked probably not wanting to know. Arthur answered the Canadian “No you didn’t. I was just talking to Alfred about the party on Saturday.” “Wait, you're going to the party” Matthew sounded a bit surprised. Arthur nodded. “Yes, I am. Someone needs to watch over this one.” Arthur poked Alfred’s stomach, making him jump. Alfred looked at the grinning Englishman. “I’ll leave so you can talk to Matthew on whatever he needs.” Alfred leaves the office, leaving Matthew and Arthur there alone.  
Arthur turns to Matthew.  
“ What was it you need to speak to me about?”  
“ I would like to request a new work schedule.” Matthew glances down, blushing.  
“ May I ask why?” Arthur he raises his left bushy brow.  
“ I just can't focus.” Matthew looks down again, and shuffles his feet awkwardly.  
“ I’m sorry Matthew, but I will not change your work schedule.” Arthur said as he walked over to Matthew and put his hand on his shoulder. Matthew sighed, he kept looking down. Unable to meet his boss's eyes. “ Matthew, is there something I need to know? About Francis?” Matthew starts blushing madly, he quickly slaps his boss's hand away.  
“ No! It has nothing to do with Francis!” Matthew stormed out of the room. Obviously flustered.  
“ Well.. Apparently it was.” Arthur pulls out his iPhone, and calls Alfred back in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday  
Matthew walks into work, still wondering of why Alfred was in Arthur's office and why he heard strange noises. As Matthew walks up to the door, Alfred comes running out. And crashes face first into Matthew. Accidentally their lips touch for more than an instant. Matthew and Alfred jump away from each other in surprise.  
“ What the fuck Matthew!” Alfred wipes his mouth with his sleeve.  
“ I should be the one saying what the fuck!” Matthew felt slightly nauseous.  
“ Anyways, what are you doing here?” Matthew asks, trying to subdue the nausea.  
“ Oh… I … I was .. Just.. Talking to Arthur about the party.” Alfred answers, not able to look Matthew in the eye.  
“ Wait…. Weren't you here yesterday doing that?” Matthew asks suspiciously. Alfred glances at his empty wrist.  
“ Oh! Look at the time! Gotta go!” Alfred runs off. Matthew stands there for a moment. He turns and yells to Alfred.  
“ You don't even own a watch!” Matthew see’s that Alfred blushed slightly, knowing his excuse was figured out.  
Later in the day, Matthew was working and overheard a conversation that his British manager was having on the phone.  
“ Alfred calm down. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know.” Arthur said reassuringly. Arthur went silent for a moment.  
“ Alright… I'll.. Alright, I'll talk to him and see if he knows anything.” Matthew is at the corner of the hallway. Arthur catches a glance of him listening before Matthew could slip away. “ Alfred I must go, I love you too. Goodbye” Arthur walks up to Matthew, and gestures for him to come to his office. Matthew follows him to his office. Arthur shuts the down behind Matthew.  
“ Sit, please.” Arthur says while glaring at Matthew. Matthew sits cautiously.  
“ Is there something you need to speak to me about?” Matthew says without any suspiciousion.  
“ Yes, actually. I know you were listening to my phone call.” Arthur finally sits in his big comfy office chair.  
“ So… I was trying figure something out, but I found my answer.” Matthew stood and walked out.  
Wednesday  
“ Don't do anything stupid, please.”  
“ I'll take care of it, I promise.” Alfred hangs up the phone quickly. He looks at his friends.  
“ Let's go guys. We have business to take care of, with a certain Canadian.”  
Matthew was walking home after work, it was relatively dark. He passed under a street lamp, and he heard a familiar voice.  
“ Hey! Canadian!” Matthew turns quickly towards the invisible voice. Five guys walked into the light. Each of them are from Matthew’s school. Then the star of the show, stepped into the light. Alfred cracks his knuckles. Matthew backs up into one of the guys, he grabs Matthew under his arms and holds him still. Matthew struggles as Alfred steps forward. “ This is the punishment for being noisy.” Alfred rushes forward, he lands a punch on Matthews jaw. Matthew spits out a mouthful of blood. “ What did I do?” Matthew said spitting out another mouthful of blood. “ I told you, this is for being noisy.” Alfred lands another punch, but this time on Matthew's chest, braking some of his ribs in the process. It had been about a twenty minute beating, Matthew was limp and unconscious. Alfred and his band of jerks were getting ready the walk away from the unconscious Canadian. But before Alfred stepped out of under the streetlamp, something hit him in the face. Alfred fell, his friends backed away. It had turned out to be Francis. “ Oh, what, does the little French boy want to play now? It's going to be fun, for us.” Alfred gestured for his buddy's to move in on Francis. The first guy to throw a punch couldn't even lay a hand on him. After about two minutes of fighting, it was either the guys were on the ground or running away. Alfred stood there in surprise. Francis didn't even have a scratch on him. Alfred charged Francis. Francis stopped the oncoming punch, then Spartan kicked him in the chest. Knocking the wind out of him, and breaking a rib or two. Alfred started getting up, he shot a quick glance at Francis then ran. Francis made sure no one else was going to try to hurt Matthew. Francis gently picked Matthew up, and carefully carried him to the hospital. Matthew opened his eyes for just a moment. “ Francis…” Matthew says weakly, then he passed out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday  
Matthew woke up in the hospital the next day. Still slightly froggy from what happened. The first thing his half opened eyes see is Francis. “ Mathieu.” He says softly. Matthew tries to focus his vision on Francis. “Francis, what happened?” Matthew said  
“Nothing serious Mathieu.You're alright.” Matthew looked at ceiling as Alfred and Arthur walked into his hospital room. Francis turned to look at the American and the Englishman. Francis had said something in French, which Matthew understood, towards Alfred. “Vous putain américain!” Francis stepped forward but Matthew grabbed his arm.  
“ Don’t Francis.” As Francis tried to pull forward again Alfred flinched and hid behind Arthur. Francis let loose and sat down next to Matthew’s bed. Arthur stepped forward, still with Alfred behind him.  
“ Alfred, quit being childish, and apologize for what you did. You took this too far.” Alfred's eyes went straight towards the ground. He stepped forward again, he still had the cuts and bruises from the night before.  
“ I'm sorry Matthew, I…. I'm… Sorry.” He kept his eyes on the ground, and walked back behind Arthur. “ Putain de menteur.” Francis said while giving Alfred the evil eye. Alfred stepped back, he had a worried face that Francis would attack him. “Well, Matthew I hope to see you better.” He turned and Alfred right behind him. Alfred gave a very sly, crooked smile. That set Francis off. Francis jumped up and tried to go forward after Alfred, but Matthew still had his hand wrapped around Francis’s arm. Francis turned to Matthew. “Mathieu.” He turned with a gentle look as he spoke to Matthew. “Another time Francis, he'll get what's coming to him.” After saying that Matthew becomes drowsy and falls asleep.  
Friday  
Francis had came to visit Matthew in the hospital. Matthew was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, getting ready to go home. Matthew looked at Francis and he blushed.  
"Francis, I want to talk to you about something." Matthew said while looking at the floor.  
"What is it, Mathieu?"" Francis said in a worried tone. Matthew looked at Francis for a bit and then he stood up. He walks towards Francis and he kisses him deeply. Francis's eyes widen by the sudden kiss from the Canadian. Matthew breaks the kiss and looks at Francis.  
"Mathieu..." Francis said in shock.  
"I'm sorry!" Matthew ran out of the room. Francis watches him run out of the room and he had said nothing after Matthew ran out.  
Saturday  
Matthew arrives at the party late. When he got there, he was surprised. It was a pool party. Matthew didn't come with a swim suit, so he just stands there in his red plaid button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and converse.  
"Hey Mattie!" Alfred yelled as he ran up to Matthew.  
"You didn't tell me that this was a pool party." Matthew said in a low voice, trying not to get angry.  
"I thought did." Alfred paused for a moment "You can borrow one of mine!"  
"Thanks" Matthew said with a little smile. Matthew follows Alfred into the house. They end up going to Alfred's room and Alfred hands him some swim shorts. As Alfred left Matthew to change, he notice that the swim shorts design was an American flag.   
"Oh my Maple." Matthew says with a sigh. After changing in Matthew goes back outside. He looks around and he sees Francis with a bunch of women surrounding him. Francis notices Matthew and his eyes met with the Canadian's. Matthew blushes and he turns his head to look somewhere else. Francis made his way to Matthew with a smirk.  
"Bonjour, Mathieu~" Francis says as he kisses Matthew's hand. Matthew's face turns red.  
"C-Can we go inside, Francis?" Matthew asks but he doesn't looking at him.  
"Oui" Francis smiles as he takes Matthew's hand and he leads him into the house. He takes him to a room, he closes the door and locks it. Then he turns to Matthew and he kisses him. At first Matthew was surprised but then he starts to kiss Francis back. Francis breaks the kiss after awhile and he looks at the Canadian with a smile.   
"Francis..." Matthew manage to say.  
"I love you, Mathieu. And I have ever since 6th grade." Francis said happily and then he starts to kiss Matthew's hands.   
"I love you too!" Matthew says before he kisses the Frenchman.  
The End


End file.
